Red and the Three Seekers
by Keiko Aosaki
Summary: G1. Starscream shares his captive Autobot with Thundercracker and Skywarp. rated mature for many various mech x mech, slash & yaoi reasons.


BEFORE READING!!! WARNING - THIS IS TRANSFORMERS SLASH/YAOI - MECH X MECH, PWP, NON-CON, SMUT!  
In other words, if you thought it, it's probably in here P

A little side story spurred from my FD fic (seriously, once I had this idea in my head I had to deviate from writing FD pt 2). There's something about Red Alert and Starscream that really gets the creative juices flowing, for some reason I just can't help this pairing. And my apologies to those who do not like mech x mech, I've tried to tone this down as much as I could. And I'm sorry if the fic sounds rushed or is kinda choppy in places, I wrote this fic on the fly and built around it - I wrote the middle, then the end, then the beginning, then the parts to connect them. So sorry if it ain't up to expectations, and thanks for reading the mess which was once my mind P

We now return you to your very needed dose of smut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Red and the Three Seekers  
**_by AosakiKeiko_

"I hope you don't mind the informality, Red Alert, but circumstances would not permit me otherwise."

Starscream smirked as he approached the sports car pinned on his back, a Decepticon attached to each side of him. He glanced once at Thundercracker and Skywarp, acknowledged their attendance, then turned his attention to the helpless sports car between them.

"Why did you bring me here," the Autobot demanded, his arms pulling against the hands holding him down. "I won't do anything to betray the Autobots, I'll tell you nothing!"

"Relax, Red," Starscream smiled cruelly, "I don't expect you to say or do anything. Infact, I expect you to enjoy it."

Red Alert tried to sit up and twist free, his expression terrified. "Let me go, this instant!"

Thundercracker smirked and tightened his grip on the panic-stricken security director, feeling him tense within his grasp. "Not yet, Autobot, you only just got here"

Skywarp held Red Alert still and traced a finger over his chest. "Yeah, not until we see what Starscream sees in you." He glanced slyly at Starscream, who stood over them with his arms crossed, looking smug. "He says you're a lot of fun. Says you do all kinds of things…" He leaned in and dragged his lips along the side of Red's helm, speaking directly into his audio. "Fun things."

Red Alert grimaced. "No! Let me go!" he protested, raising his voice. "When the others discover that I'm missing, when they find out what you're doing-"

Thundercracker pressed a hand over Red Alert's mouth and exchanged looks between Skywarp and Starscream. "What do you say? Can we find out how much fun this Autobot can be?"

Skywarp grinned. "I think we better get started." With another glance to Starscream "What do you say, Screamer? Can we play with your new toy?"

"Why else have I brought him here?"

"To share?"

"That's part of the reason." Starscream commented dryly as he crossed the room and settled comfortably in a dark corner. "Go ahead, play with him."

"Anything goes?"

"Anything, so long as you don't damage him too much. I want him functional."

Thundercracker turned his head just slightly, watching Red Alert squirm and mumble his complaints. "Anything goes, but he has to be functional?" He looked up and became serious. "Maybe we should search him first, make sure he can't do anything to fight back."

"Relax," Starscream announced coolly, tossing a few items aside. "That's all he carried." On the floor there now lay Red's shoulder canon, his rifle, and what looked to be shattered pieces of a communications device. "Oh, and he had these, make good use of them." He tossed something silver to the other two seekers, to which Skywarp promptly caught in his hands. "Handcuffs?" He grinned wickedly. "Turn him over, Thundercracker!"

Thundercracker complied, turning the Autobot over, and received a swift fist to the side of his face. The stunned jet grasped his aching jaw and sat in a daze, watching as the Autobot turned to throw his fists at Skywarp, who captured both Red's hands and held them tight. "You can either accept it quietly or screaming, Autobot."

Red Alert paused, actually considering his options for a moment, but all fight returned. "Never! Release me!"

Autobots just never knew when it was wise to surrender; they were stupid that way. Skywarp shoved Red Alert right into Thundercracker's awaiting arms. Thundercracker flipped Red over and shoved him face down on the ground as he pulled his arms back. "No, don't!" Red's feet scuffed at the floor and kicked Skywarp away. Skywarp rubbed his shoulder where Red Alert struck him then glanced at Starscream, who simply sat watching amused. "What?"

"Having trouble?"

"Feel like helping, Screamer?"

Starscream smirked. "I'm only an observer, you handle him." Starscream tilted his head, watching as Thundercracker pinned Red Alert in place with his weight.

"You never said he would be this difficult."

"I never said this would be easy either."

"Hey, quit chatting and give me a hand," Thundercracker grumbled, holding Red's arms back with both hands and fixing his knee over Red's neck. Skywarp gave Starscream one final look before shrugging and returning to the Autobot. Through Thundercracker's efforts, it was easy for Skywarp to lock the cuffs around the Autobot's wrists. "Make sure they're on nice and tight, I'm in no mood to get sucker-punched again."

Skywarp rolled his optics to the ceiling and adjusted the cuffs an extra click, just to be a on the sure side, earning an uncomfortable squeak from the Autobot. The purple and black jet gave the cuffs a tug and Red winced as the cuffs bit into his metal. "Nice and secure, Thundercracker."

The Autobot lay awkwardly upon the floor, his arms draw back in such away, he was completely helpless. He twisted his arms and realized that would only tear his shoulders off their rotors if he continued. He flexed his hands into weak fists, unable to feel them under such constraint. He grit his jaw and glared out from the brim of his helm. "Don't do this! Release me at once!"

Skywarp shrugged carelessly. "I would but there's only one problem with that."

Thundercracker pulled himself close and stroked Red Alert's helm. "And what could that be?"

The purple jet grinned, a false apology, and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Unless you have a spare key, Starscream has all your personal affects. The only way you're getting out of here is by his good will." He glanced at Starscream, who snickered upon being mentioned. "And we all know about Starscream's good will, it doesn't exist!"

That set Thundercracker to laughing deeply, a throaty chuckle. He grasped the Autobot's head and raised it from the floor, his red optics fixed on the blue optics creased in worry. "I don't know about you, 'Warp, but there's something about this Autobot that just begs us to take him."

Upon hearing that, Red Alert squeaked nervously.

Agreeing, Skywarp pulled Red Alert from the floor and onto his lap. His hands roamed over Red's body in inarticulate patterns, sending a shiver all along Red's frame. "Oh, TC, touch him, he's so smooth!"

Thundercracker joined in eagerly and crouched at Red Alert's side, his hands upon Red Alert's faceplate, he leaned in and kissed the sports car harshly.

"Don't," Red Alert spat once the blue jet sat up and released his mouth, "let me go!"

"Was that a command?" Thundercracker's hands drifted down to Red Alert's chest, sighing upon feeling the surface. "You're right 'Warp, his armor is so smooth, such a well polished exterior, you can tell he's an officer." He lowered his face to Red's. "Do you worry about your looks, Autobot?"

"I-I hold a rank, I have expectations and criterion to set for others." Skywarp's hands swept over his waist, his hips, his thighs, pulling Red's legs open to make more room for Thundercracker to sit comfortably between them. "S-something you couldn't understand."

"Then show us! Make us understand."

"But I-"

"Go on! Command us, officer!"

Red Alert was taken aback by the request, but growled and lunged forward, nearly escaping from Skywarp's grasp had he not been holding so fast. "This is ridiculous! Let me go!"

The blue jet smirked and threw his open palm at Red's cheek. "That was weak, I want to hear a real command!"

A sharp whirling of gears and stretched cables squealed from his neck as his head lashed sharply to the side. It took Red all of a full minute to realize that such a blow could have easily rendered him headless. "I already told you," he replied slowly and carefully, "let me go!"

Thundercracker hit him again. "That was worse!"

"S-stop it!!" Red cried as pain registered all along his face and his neck.

Thundercracker hit him once more then glanced over his shoulder at the third Decepticon sitting behind him. "Some security officer, eh, Starscream?" The red jet sat quietly, neither moving nor saying a word. "Hey, are you even paying attention?"

Having recovered from the last strike, Red shouted angrily. "Let me go this instant, or I'll-"

Thundercracker cut him off and kissed him hard, "I don't like what I'm hearing. Was that suppose to be a threat?"

Skywarp gave him an amused grin and nodded. "Oh, I do believe that was a threat."

The blue jet raised his fist again and froze, glancing once to the silent red jet watching with optics flashing in anticipation. "Hn, I don't think I like the Autobot's tone." He lowered his fist. "Knocking him around is boring."

The purple jet looped his arms under the sports car, holding him fast. "I can think of better things…" His hands reached out and skimmed the surface of the Autobot's armor plating, searching for just the right spot. When the Autobot jerked and gasped, Skywarp grinned. "Fun things…"

Thundercracker smirked, watching how Skywarp touched and teased the Autobot. He grasped the Autobot's jaw and leaned in to kiss him impassively, trailing sloppy kisses along his neck, teasing the cords and wires and hoses exposed from the joints.

Red Alert gasped and threw his head back and against Skywarp's shoulder. He could vaguely see the purple seeker grinning slyly before he grabbed Red's face and pulled him in for a smothering kiss. Thundercracker continued to administer lingering kiss trails all along the Autobot's white and red chest plate, tracing the angular patterns up and down.

"Please don't," Red Alert whimpered as Skywarp released his mouth and traced the edges of his faceplate with a single black fingertip. "Don't do this!"

Skywarp glanced once at Thundercracker then caught the entertained look on Screamer's face through his peripheral. "No, I think we really want to do this."

"no…" Red croaked and turned his head aside weakly and Skywarp slid his finger between Red Alert's lips. The rescue vehicle moaned and instantly began tonguing at the unwanted object, reluctantly tasting Skywarp.

Thundercracker continued, his hands drifting to Red Alert's gray hips, holding the Autobot still even as he tried to twist and buck out of his grasp. A rush of wild excitement danced within Thundercracker's chassis, igniting the warm pulses that surged within him to grow. Oh, how much fun this was! His grasp dug deep into the Autobot, clutching him tight as he nipped at the Autobot's red waist, biting at the armor at his hips.

Red Alert moaned, allowing Skywarp the opportunity to slip another finger in. Skywarp grinned and nuzzled the crook of Red Alert's shoulder, taking in the scent of dirt and asphalt from his armor plating. It was heavenly. He licked the grooved indentations of Red Alert's tire, tasting rubber and street grit. Oh what a plethora of flavors this Autobot had! He could feel the Autobot squirm within his grasp; flex his arms, his hands clenching and unclenching weakly. Skywarp dragged a hand across Red's chest, his fingertip lingering long enough to trace the fire chief emblem.

"You know, Red, I don't see why you wear this badge, did you earn it?" A muffled squeak was all that escaped the Autobot's vocalizer. "What authority does it give you over us?"

"I say we demote him," Thundercracker suggested, sitting up and settling comfortably between Red Alert's legs, his hands never leaving Red's hips. "Who needs human brands anyway?"

Skywarp grinned and his fingertips curled and clawed into Red's chest, ripping the emblem off with a loud metallic squeal.

Red Alert yelped, forcing Skywarp's fingers out. "Why are you doing this?" He shrieked with pain. "Why?"

"Hn, he wants to know why, Skywarp." Thundercracker bent forward and licked at the fresh wound, delighting in the torn metal, oozing energon, and sparks from the newly formed hole in Red's chest. "How do we tell him?"

"We show him!" He crushed what was left of the emblem and threw it aside then grasped Red Alert's helm and delivered an open-mouthed kiss over the Autobot's mouth.

The Autobot released a muffled sob, his shoulders shaking, as optical fluid fell from his optic sensors. No sooner had Skywarp retreated did Thundercracker take over, plunging ahead in very much the same manner as the other seeker. Skywarp lapped up the optical fluid, a long sigh escaping his vocalizer at the taste. Oh, why did the Autobot taste so sweet?

Thundercracker's hands drifted lower, setting upon Red Alert's thighs, gripping him tight to still him before stroking and squeezing fingers into the crevice of his joints. Skywarp's arms surrounded Red's waist, holding him tight against his body. So many touches, so many sensations, Red Alert was barely unable to control his body as his entire frame shuddered.

"Help me," Red Alert shouted as soon as Thundercracker let up. "Oh, Primus, someone-!"

Skywarp covered his mouth, and sighed. "So noisy."

"What if someone hears him?" Thundercracker glanced at the sealed door and frowned. "Fun's over once Megatron finds out."

"We'll be done before Megatron ever finds out, besides, we can find ways to control his volume."

"Why not disconnect his vocalizer?"

Skywarp smirked. "And deprive us of hearing his cries?"

"Good point." Thundercracker reflected the same expression. "Guess it's worth getting caught for."

Red Alert shook his head and bit Skywarp's hand. The rescue vehicle shifted within his captors' grasp and turned desperately. "Call them off, Starscream! Please!" The red seeker continued to sit quietly in the shadows, watching callously. "Starscream!"

The other jets started to laugh. "You're turning to Starscream? For help?!" Thundercracker laughed harder then leaned in to kiss Red Alert's cheek. "That's got to be a first!"

"Aw, Screamer won't help you for nothing! He gave you to us to play with, so why don't you just play along and pretend you like it. Otherwise, you might-"

Red Alert closed his mouth tightly and gulped nervously. He launched his head forward and smashed helms with Thundercracker. He next elbowed Skywarp and shouldered him aside. As both jets fell and lay stunned, Red rolled out from between them and sprang forward, tripping over Thundercracker's arm. He landed face first at Starscream's feet.

He inclined his head and gazed helplessly at Starscream. "Please, don't let them do this! Please!"

Starscream was stationary and regarded the Autobot coolly.

Thundercracker's hand came to life and clutched at Red Alert's foot. "Got ya, you dirty, rotten Autobot!"

Red Alert curled onto his side and kicked at the Decepticon, forcing him to release him. He turned to Starscream once more. "Help me, please!" He inched his way forward, as well as he could with his hands bound behind him, and nuzzled Starscream's foot. "Please…"

Under any other circumstances, the red jet may have been pleased, but he had his reputation at stake. For a second-in-command, he was to show no remorse, especially to an enemy Autobot. Starscream kicked him with enough force to toss him back into the awaiting arms of the recovered seekers.  
"Where or when in this universe did you think I would show pity? Do I look like a creature who gives compassion?! Do you think I'd make an exception? For you?!" He sat up straighter and turned his head. "You disgust me!"

The air commander suddenly burst to his feet and strode the other side of the room, finding a new corner park himself. "Starscream?"

"I guess that's the go-ahead to continue," Skywarp smirked, studying Starscream's choice of actions carefully. "Lucky you," he smiled cruelly at the Autobot.

"Starscream, wait, come back!" Red Alert could feel hands all over him, twisting him into position. "Help me!"

The red seeker continued to ignore his cries. The two seekers who surrounded him, however, were only too eager to answer him.

"I want him first," Thundercracker grinned, clutching the Autobot's chin and pressing his mouth to his.

Skywarp jerked Red Alert back and away from Thundercracker. "No, I want him! You wait your turn!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Okay, here's fair, you hold him for me and I'll hold him for you."

Thundercracker sneered and gave Skywarp a harsh shove. "Fine!" He pulled Red Alert into his arms and held him tight. "I hate waiting."

"Shut your trap."

Thundercracker 'hmphed' and looped his arms around and under Red Alert's, pulling Red's back against his chest, spoiler to cockpit. "Just be quick about it!"

"Now…" Skywarp leaned in close, his hands splayed upon Red Alert's chest. "Where do I begin?"

"Get your hands off me," the sports car all but growled, seething.

Skywarp smirked and caressed Red Alert's cheek before tracing his fingers along Red Alert's trembling lips. The Autobot snapped his head forward and clamped his mouth around the seekers fingers, biting down hard and earning a yelp from him. "Hey, he bites!" He glared darkly at Starscream. "And it hurts!"

The blue jet inclined his head, dragging a silver tongue along Red's jaw line. Red turned his head sharply and snapped at Thundercracker, missing as the jet leaned back, laughing. "A definite biter!"

"In that case…" Skywarp leaned back on his haunches and punched his fist through the wall, drawing his hand back with a fist full of interior wires and cables. He twisted a few cords together and pulled the line taught. "There, that ought to do it!"

"No, you don't!!" Red Alert twisted frantically within Thundercracker's grip. "You're not doing what I think you're going to do!" Skywarp walked on his knees toward Red and the sports car kicked wildly. Catching Skywarp's canopy, an audible crack as the glass now sported a spider web fracture. Skywarp held his canopy delicately before lunging forth, catching Red' legs and stilling him. He next pulled himself between Red's legs and reached for him.

"Get away! Don't touch me!" He rolled his hips and swung his leg out, making contact with Skywarp's shoulder twice before finally kicking at his head. "I'm warning you!"

Skywarp hissed and winced through it as he finally caught Red's leg in mid swing. "Thundercracker, I told you to hold him!"

"I am! Can I help it if he's so flexible?"

"Well, start doing a better job or you'll never get a turn with him!"

"Nag, nag…" Thundercracker looped a leg around Red Alert's, completely immobilizing that leg. Once Skywarp release the other leg, Thundercracker repeated the same upon the other as well. "There, is that better?"

"Yeah, it is, hold him like that for a second, will ya?" Skywarp leaned over Red Alert and, after a few tries, managed to grasp his red helm to still him. He looped the pliable twist of metallic cords around Red's head, stuffing one end into Red's mouth and winding it around twice before tying it off under the backside of his helm. "There, now when you feel the urge to bite or scream, gnaw on that."

"Perfect," Thundercracker praised, leaning in as he had before and meeting no retaliation, save for maybe a low growl from their captive. "Now, hurry up, Skywarp!"

"Shut up and wait your turn, I'm going to enjoy this!" Red gulped in a nervous fit and squeaked as Skywarp kissed him around the makeshift gag. "Oh yes."

The rescue vehicle groaned as the purple seeker caressed his way down his body. Fingertips dragging along the seams of his armor, each and every touch sent a teasing pleasurable surge throughout Red Alert's body. Skywarp pressed his fingertips between armor plating, teasing wires and circuitry, before prying armor plating apart and exposing Red Alert.

Red Alert turned his face away and shut down his optics, reluctantly listening only to know when it would be over. He could hear armor plating hitting the floor, he could hear Skywarp moving over him and Thundercracker moving behind him. The next he knew, his optics lit ablaze as Skywarp touched him the most intimately, eliciting a gasp that turned into a low moan.

Skywarp glanced once at the Autobot, watching as his optics dimmed periodically and listening as he struggled to regulate air through his systems. He next glanced at Thundercracker, who held the Autobot firmly, nibbling on the Autobot's horn. Then next to the red jet hiding in the corner, expression blank and optics fixed as if in a trance.

"Let him up," Skywarp said to Thundercracker. "I want to try something."

"Try what? And how long is it going to take?" He unwound his legs from Red Alert's and sat up to push the Autobot into Skywarp's arms. "Listen, if you end up hogging him all to yourself, you can just-"

"You'll get your turn, so shut up!"

"Make me!"

The purple pulled the Autobot under one arm then with then other, caught the blue and leaned in to steal a kiss. "TC, would I ever lie to you?"

Thundercracker dragged his arm across his face and frowned. "Yes, and a meaningless little kiss like that promises nothing."

Skywarp shrugged and turned his attention to the Autobot squirming beneath his arm. He narrowed his optics and pushed the Autobot forward, setting him upon his knees, Skywarp pressed up against him from behind. He partially unlatched Red Alert's chest plate and let it swing open, wiggling his fingers into Red Alert's circuitry.

Red Alert gasped and arched against Skywarp, moaning as transistors were prodded and teased. The purple jet licked the side of his helm. "Look straight ahead, Autobot." Skywarp didn't care if Red Alert did as he was told or not, Skywarp looked straight ahead and smirked, looking right at Starscream as he continued to manipulate the Autobot, his hands moving over the exposed circuitry on display for the air commander.

He could feel the Autobot's energy rising and fluctuating unevenly, the unmistakable sensation of pleasure as the Autobot's insides were teased and stroked. Skywarp allowed himself the leisure of enjoying the Autobot's pain and pleasure, reacting to the energy accordingly. The Autobot's legs trembled and threatened to give out but Skywarp held him firmly. Finally, when at last it seemed as though Red Alert might never reach it, he threw his head back with a cry, his helm resting upon Skywarp's shoulder.

"Well done, Autobot," Skywarp purred, licking the Autobot's cheek. He let Red Alert collapse on the floor and quickly climbed over him and seized him again. "But it isn't over yet."

A weak whimper escaped Red's vocalizer as he twisted his torso, trying to pull out of Skywarp's grasp.

"It's my turn," Thundercracker growled, shoving Skywarp off the Autobot, "I'm getting bored watching you toy with him! Let me have a turn before you use him up!"

"Hey," Skywarp shouted belatedly, climbing onto all fours and glaring at Thundercracker. "I'm not done with him!"

"See if I care!"

Shuddering, the rescue vehicle had very little time to recover when Thundercracker rolled him onto his back, watching as the Autobot heaved what was a grateful sigh of relief, turned swiftly into a groan. He leaned over him and dragged his hands along the length of the Autobot's body, enjoying how his frame trembled at his touch.

"Hold still," Thundercracker told him, turning him around so he was face down again. Red wanted to lunge forward but he was physically incapable. The blue jet sat over Red's hips and reached up to caress his tires, lightly tracing his door panels. "Ya know something, Skywarp, I'm beginning to think that there's nothing special about this Autobot."

"What do you mean?" The black and purple jet lay lazily on his side, his head propped in his hand. "He's only been the most fun we've had in a long time! Better still, Starscream let us borrow him, that's special enough by my data tracks."

"Just because Starscream said we could borrow him makes no difference to me. What do you suppose Starscream sees in him?"

"Are you questioning this great gift," Skywarp questioned sarcastically. "Quit thinking so hard about it and enjoy him! Or do I get another turn?"

Thundercracker grasped at Red Alert's hips and held him tight, leaning over to kiss a red horn. "Listen well, Autobot." He kissed the back of Red Alert's neck, nibbling a tiny path along his back plate. "You just do as I say and we'll let you go."

"Hn, don't lie to him, TC." Purple grinned teasingly. "We both know that neither of us intend to let him go."

Ignoring him, Thundercracker pulled the Autobot up against him, initiating contact and igniting their internals. A mad frenzy of sloppy kisses and intimate strokes stilled the Autobot, his energy surged and swirled, making him pant and writhe beneath Thundercracker. One last desperate attempt to escape, Red Alert suddenly snapped his head back and smashed Thundercracker's face. The seeker reared up, growling into his hands. When he pulled his hands away, there was energon leaking from a crack under his nose and the corner of his mouth. "That rotten little, no-good-" Thundercracker's built up energy dispersed as his rage filled him. He grabbed Red Alert by his helm and repeatedly bashed his head into the floor. "You want to smash your head into things so badly," he growled, "let me help!"

A loud repeating clang sound rang throughout the room and stopped only after the Autobot released a cry. The seeker spun him around and surveyed the damage, observing how the Autobot now sported a cracked optic and a fractured cheek. He licked at the leaking optical fluid and ravaged the Autobot with kisses. His energy rising again, he shoved the Autobot back down and settled between his legs, pulling a limb on either side of him.

Skywarp slithered up close and pet Red's head. "That's gotta hurt," he stated, admiring the Autobot's damaged optic sensor.

"Back off Skywarp," Thundercracker barked angrily, "it's my turn!"

"And this foreplay of yours is dragging on forever," He replied in a bored tone, watching as Thundercracker started up again. "The poor Autobot wants more!"

"**You** want more, you mean."

Skywarp smirked and leaned over Red Alert. "Who me?" He inclined his head and kissed the brow of Red's helm. "Why yes, and I'll distract him long enough for you to do him. How's that sound?"

Thundercracker 'hmphed' and said no more. Taking that as an 'okay', Skywarp, clutched Red's chin and pulled him in, kissing all around the bit. "This will never do…" He unfastened the bit and seized Red Alert's lips before he had a moment to relax his jaw. Red Alert sighed, more or less grateful to be rid of the bit, as Skywarp plunged ahead, tasting the Autobot.

A throaty chuckle escaped Skywarp's vocalizer as Red curiously tongued at Skywarp. Thundercracker began to move over Red Alert again, eliciting a gasp captured by Skywarp. Thundercracker glared darkly at the sports car beneath him, optics darkened, absolutely determined with his task at hand, until the purple sat up and propped the sports car into his lap, slowly rising to his knees with Autobot in hand.

"What're you-" Thundercracker protested, angry for being interrupted again.

"Relax, TC, I'm just moving him."

"But it's my t-"

"You're taking too long, so now it's both **our** turns."

"No more," the sports car mumbled from between them, "please."

Purple turned Red's head and silenced him with a fervent kiss. "Come on, Red," Skywarp instructed breathlessly against Red's mouth, "just let it happen."

The blue jet grasped Red's waist and grinded against the sports car's hips, creating a large surge of energy that teased and meshed with Red's. Meanwhile, black and purple got the idea it was best to begin poking and prodding at the Autobot, removing his own armor plating for closer contact, tapping unbridled energy and new sensations he had not expected to feel.

The blue snorted and followed suit, tugging apart his armor plating. "I wonder how this piece of scrap feels from the inside."

"Don't," Red Alert croaked weakly, both jets enveloping him and kissing him. His fuel pump pounding within his chassis, his consciousness took a delirious spin as the two seekers continued to assault his body with deliberate touches and wave after wave of energy. As he had tried to do before, he shut down his optics but kept his audios online, he didn't want to see anymore, only wanted to know when it was over.

The sounds of two seekers panting and grunting over him made Red grimace with disgust. His grimace disappeared as someone swooped in and kissed him hard, distracting him from the sudden intrusion to his body as both seekers found a way in. A series spasms rocked Red between the seekers, and as the first kiss let up, another mouth deftly moved in to take over. It was in that moment that Red felt a twinge inside that grew larger and larger, heating his internals until all he could hear and feel was wave after wave of energy drumming within him.

The weary Autobot cried out weakly and collapsed against Thundercracker, his entire frame shaking. He allowed himself a quick glimpse at the Decepticons surrounding him, hardly surprised when Skywarp leaned over to kiss Thundercacker. They let Red Alert collapse into a heap between them, content to have only each other for the moment. Red would have been only more than thrilled if they had forgotten about him, but they hadn't forgotten. He had barely a moment's reprieve when he their felt hands on him again, two sets of hands, touching and stroking; turning him around before kissing and taunting him again. The door panels on his arms twitched and he locked his tires up, his body seized with fear as the jets consumed him again.

-- -- --

The panel on the wall hissed and the screen came to life, Megatron's visage clearly visible. "What have you miserable low-lives been up to?" He expression grew studious as he observed his troops crouched beside a captive Autobot laying on the floor. "What is that? An Autobot?! What are you doing bringing that useless piece of scrap onboard? Get rid of it!"

"We were just having some fun," Skywarp mumbled, slamming the Autobot's chest plate closed.

"Do as I say!"

As Megatron bellowed for the seekers, the jets marched out, quibbling amongst themselves as if nothing had ever taken place in that room.

-- -- --

When it was over, Red Alert lay curled upon his side, panting to keep up with his air regulators, his body beginning the cool down process. The room had become dark and silent, he was finally alone, and he allowed himself a moment to silently cry his pain and frustration. He choked on his last sob as he sensed another presence nearby. He gasped sharply as the figure knelt beside him and stroked his arm, hushing him when he flinched and whimpered. He felt hands upon his, felt a twist, heard the click, then a great sensation of relief as the cuffs fell off. He moved his arms stiffly, bringing them forward to loosely comfort himself with a personal embrace.

The hands that had freed him helped him sit up and pulled him into the welcoming embrace of strong arms. Red Alert continued to shudder, despite the support. He ached all over, he had no energy left, he was nothing. His hand clutched at his rescuer's shoulder and he crushed his face into the chest, releasing a wail before resorting to quiet sobs.

Somewhere within his crazed mind, he had half the sense to stop and look up at his savior. It was so dark, and his cracked optic was making it more difficult to discern his savior's face. "H-how did you know? How did you find me?" When the figure did not answer, he sat up straighter and narrowed his gaze, trying to see more clearly through the cracks and static that more than partially obscured his vision. "Y-you're, you're not… Who are you?"

His hands searched the chest before him, expecting to feel the broad chest consisting of a windshield and headlights, only to feel what felt like the oblong cockpit and intakes of a seeker body. "No… Not you."

The red jet smiled as the Autobot tried to push out of his arms. "I was quite pleased with your performance, Red Alert. How you fought against Thundercracker and Skywarp, how you begged for my help, how you called my name, the sounds you made…" The seeker caressed Red Alert's cheek, fascinated by the fracture he had earned from Thundercracker's previous administrations. "You know I would never turn my back on you for an instant, don't you?"

"Could have fooled me," Red Alert scoffed, jerking his face from Starscream's grasp.

"You're my Autobot."

"Slag you, you gave me to those miserable jets like I was nothing!"

"I thought a change of pace was in order, thought you might like it."

"I hated it! The entire time, I hated it!"

The seeker drew the Autobot close and kissed him upon the lips. Red Alert sighed, as it was swift and gentle, not at all like the kisses Starscream had given him in the past or the other seekers. "Starscream?"

"I'm glad you hated it."

"You're-"

"If you had preferred them over me, I would have destroyed the lot of you! Those two don't have a battery of processing power between them, they didn't deserve you."

"Th-then why, why do all this?"

"To make you want me, of course." His grip over Red's arm tightened and he stroked Red's helm, his fingers twisting around one of his horn protrusions. "In an odd sense, I believe it started to work."

"But I don't-"

"I don't care, I would have never done it had you only come to me once and awhile! Had only wanted me."

Red Alert knew how he wanted to answer. He didn't want anything from Starscream, he never did. He wanted to tell Starscream -again- how much he didn't like it, how much he hated Starscream. How much he only wanted to be let go, how he only wanted to return to Inferno. He knew that if he had answered the way he had wanted, the red jet would surely tear him limb from limb. Probably beat him within a fraction of his life or worse. Instead, he did the one thing Starscream would least expect.

Red Alert leaned forward and tentatively touched his lips to Starscream's cheek. The jet looked up, surprised. Red Alert chewed his lower lip nervously before touching his mouth to Starscream's again.

Starscream narrowed his gaze suspiciously then he followed through, seizing Red's helm and pulling him in close, crushing his mouth to Red's. Starscream suddenly withdrew and stared hard into Red's optics, searching for reason, demanding an answer.

"What are you planning, Autobot? Another ploy to escape?"

Red Alert frowned, troubled. "I-I don't want to be hurt anymore." Starscream caressed his cheek. "All I ask is that you release me. Please. I'll do whatever you want, just please release me."

"Release you?" The seeker sneered. "And let you go back to that fire truck? You're mine-"

"I'll do whatever, so long as you promise to release me, right here and now. No Decepticon tricks, I leave, unharmed and functioning, and you forget about me. We never do THIS again"

The jet studied the rescue vehicle. Realizing that the Autobot was speaking sincerely. "Then kiss me, Autobot, kiss me and mean it. Then, only then, if I approve that your actions are meaningful, I might bear to give you up for awhile."

"You'll give up and let me go?"

Starscream shrugged and looked away as if it were no big deal.. "Why yes, of course I will. That is to say, you are an Autobot, my sworn enemy, I can't keep having these _distractions_."

"You'll never come after me again?"

"Only in battle, Autobot." The seeker looked down on him and leaned in close. "And if someday, say you finally decide to forget your Autobot comrades and you've had enough…" Starscream dragged his mouth over Red's cheek. "If you'd reconsider…"

Red Alert didn't say anything. He knew that he would never come to the jet willingly but to appease the seeker and avoid an ugly parting, to avoid any more harm to his person, Red Alert warily raised his trembling hands to the seeker's helm, clutched him as tightly as he dared and slowly and carefully touched his lips to Starscream's again.

_Forgive me, Inferno._

Starscream kissed back, meeting nothing but acceptance from Red Alert. Red's jaw moved of its own volition, fueled by Starscream's vigor, and kissed back harder and faster. The sports car tried to adjust his sitting posture, tried to settle comfortably, but he was held in place, further realizing that the Decepticon did not trust him not to try anything. Fair enough, as the sports car didn't trust him either.

_Oh, Inferno, I'm so sorry!_

Starscream lay the Autobot back, eagerly accepting Red Alert's affections and kindly ignited what would seem to be their last round of frenzied passion. Ever. Red tilted his head back to allow Starscream access to his neck and as the jet kissed his way down. Red chewed on his bottom lip, before raising his hands to his face, doing all within his ability to suppress a sob.

_Inferno…_

---------------------------------

-END-


End file.
